The Sims 2: Na studiach
}} |nośnik = 2 CD-ROM |wymagania = Pentium III 800 MHz, 512 MB RAM, karta grafiki 32 MB RAM (GeForce 2 lub lepsza), DirectX 9.0c., 1 GB wolnego miejsca na dysku |sterowanie = Klawiatura i Myszka |postacie = Zombie |otoczenie = Uniwersytet Simowy, Nowa Politechnika, Akademia Klasyczna |temat = Studia |temat muzyczny = noicon|155px }} left pierwszy oficjalny dodatek do gry The Sims 2. W Polsce wydany 11 marca 2005. Opis 100px|left Twoi Simowie są już całkiem dorośli i opuszczają rodzinne strony, by poznać smak studenckiego życia. Towarzysz im w trakcie ich przygody życia na kampusie. Simowie będą się rozkoszować odkrytą na nowo wolnością – imprezując ze znajomymi, przyłączając się do organizacji studenckich i robiąc niesamowite psikusy. Twoi podopieczni odwiedzą wszystkie najciekawsze zakątki miasteczka, regularnie zaglądając do barów, sal gimnastycznych, kawiarenek i innych ciekawych miejsc. Pomóż im zrealizować zupełnie nowe, życiowe cele, odblokowując dodatkowe nagrody i czerpiąc korzyści z lat spędzonych na studiach! Dodatek wprowadza nowy okres w życiu - młody dorosły, dzięki czemu Simowie żyją dłużej (chyba, że nie pójdą na studia, wtedy wiek młodego dorosłego jest pomijany), a gra staje się coraz bardziej realistyczna. Po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego wieku Sim wyjeżdża do wybranego uniwersytetu, by tam pogłębiać swoją wiedzę na kierunku, który go interesuje (przeważnie jest on związany z ambicjami życiowymi). Od tego zależy wykonywany przez niego w przyszłości zawód. Na studiach Sim uczy się, bawi na hucznych imprezach, poznaje nowe osoby itp. Jeśli pójdzie do odpowiedniej uczelni, ma też szansę wstąpić do tajnego, nielegalnego stowarzyszenia lub bractwa studenckiego. Oprócz tego dodatek tradycyjnie wprowadza nowe elementy wyposażenia domu, ubrania itp. Można także urządzić przyjęcie w togach itp. Dodatek wprowadził opcje kupienia różnych instrumentów muzycznych np. gitarę. Kierunki Każdy kierunek studiów (jest ich 11) otwiera ścieżki do kilku wybranych karier. Po ukończeniu danego wydziału Sim dostaje dyplom i wraca do otoczenia. Wtedy można wybrać karierę do jakiej prowadzi dany kierunek (czyli zacząć ją od wyższego poziomu) lub wybrać zupełnie inny zawód (czyli zacząć od poziomu pierwszego). Wydziały i kariery do jakich prowadzą: Plik:Matematyka.png Matematyka: Nauka, Przestępczość, Badacz natury, Gracz, Architekt, Plik:Nauki polityczne.png Nauki polityczne: Show biznes, Wojsko, Polityka, Wywiad, Plik:Literatura.png Literatura: Show biznes, Obibok, Przestępczość, Muzyka, Poszukiwacz przygód, Rozrywka, Plik:Fizyka.png Fizyka: Kariera paranormalna, Nauka, Medycyna, Gracz, Plik:Historia.png Historia: Wojsko, Polityka, Artysta, Prawo, Plik:Psychologia.png Psychologia: Kariera paranormalna, Stróż prawa, Biznes, Prawo, Edukacja, Wywiad, Plik:Aktorstwo.png Aktorstwo: Show biznes, Sport, Polityka, Rozrywka, Taniec, Plik:Sztuka.png Sztuka: Gastronomia, Obibok, Artysta, Dziennikarstwo, Architekt, Plik:Filozofia.png Filozofia: Kariera paranormalna, Gastronomia, Obibok, Dziennikarstwo, Plik:Biologia.png Biologia: Medycyna, Stróż prawa, Badacz natury, Edukacja, Oceanografia, Plik:Ekonomia.png Ekonomia: Show biznes, Biznes, Polityka, Muzyka, Wywiad. Plik:Nieokreślone.png Nieokreślone: kierunek ten studiują Simowie automatycznie po przybyciu na uczelnię. Gracz może go zmienić na któryś z powyższych. Jeśli nie wybierze kierunku do końca trzeciego roku, Sim dostanie losowo wybrany fakultet. Bractwa studenckie Aby dołączyć do bractwa studenckiego, należy zaprosić jego członków (tę opcję znajdziesz w telefonie). Po chwili pojawią się przedstawiciele, aby osądzić, czy się nadajesz. Musisz z nimi rozmawiać, zabawiać ich, ugotować coś, a wtedy na pewno Cię docenią! Studia Studia - mieszkanie w malutkim pokoju i dzielenie się innymi rzeczami z współlokatorami uczącymi się z twoim Simem i być może z wrogami - musisz wytrzymać! Patrzenie na rozkochanych w sobie młodych dorosłych lub widok kujonów to nie nowość. Stara zmarnowana pizza, nie starczyło dla ciebie? Cóż. Imprezka jutro? No dobrze. Oto życie na studiach! Lecz jest za to nagroda - studia się w końcu kończą, zdanie ich to powrót do domu i może rozpoczęcie kariery lub założenie rodziny, w końcu będziesz już dorosły. Nowe obiekty * Gitara/Bas/Zestaw perkusyjny - dzięki tym instrumentom możesz tworzyć piękną (albo i znowu nie tak piękną muzykę), a Twoi Simowie mogą zarabiać tak potrzebne simoleony, za które kupią sobie do jedzenia coś lepszego niż kluski w plastikowym kubku. * Wyciskarka do owoców - jeśli na imprezie dla Simów pojawi się to urządzenie, dobra zabawa gwarantowana! * Sprzęt do ćwiczeń - Twoi Simowie mogą szybko spalić zbędne kalorie po obżeraniu się chińszczyzną, dzięki nowemu sprzętowi do ćwiczeń, szczególnie na nowych urządzeniach gimnastycznych i bieżni. * Miniaturowa lodówka - jedzenie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miniaturowa lodówka doskonale pasuje do pokoju w akademiku i pomoże zwalczyć głód podczas wytężonej nauki. * Automaty do gry - co prawda, automaty potrafią błyskawicznie pochłonąć wszystkie drobniaki, ale niezawodnie przepędzą nudę i zapewnią stymulującą odmianę po nużących przygotowaniach do egzaminu. * Maszyna fałszerska - gdyby Twoi Simowie mogli drukować własną gotówkę, nigdy nie musieliby uganiać się za pieniędzmi ze stypendiów. Ach, żeby mieć taką maszynę... * Kiosk z gadżetami "Komórka" - Simowie mogą teraz bez trudu nabywać najmodniejsze gadżety za przystępną cenę. Te wygodne kioski, umieszczane na terenie parceli, oferują różne urządzenia elektroniczne. (komórkę, mp3, konsole do gier) * Stół bilardowy - Simowie mogą wykonywać triki bilardowe, albo zrobić sobie przerwę w nauce na partyjkę z przyjacółmi. * Ognisko - ten obiekt umożliwi błyskawiczne zorganizowanie przyjęcia. Wystarczy dodać kilka płomyków... no i kilku Simów. * Spryskiwacz - niezbędne zabezpieczenie przeciwpożarowe, jeśli masz w domu początkujących kucharzy. Spryskiwacze mogą ugasić przypadkowy pożar w kuchni, albo zapobiec skutkom wydostania się ognia z zaniedbanego kominka. * Wspólne prysznice - nawet bardzo nieśmiali Simowie mieszkając w akademiku, muszą przezwyciężyć wstyd, jeśli chcą utrzymać higienę. Zombie Każdy z dodatków do The Sims 2 wprowadza nową rasę. W pierwszym dodatku jest to zombie. Jeżeli jeden z naszych Simów ukończył karierę paranormalną i wszedł w posiadanie Wskrzeszeniomatu, może wskrzesić jednego z Simów, których nagrobki znajdują się na danej parceli, dzwoniąc do Mrocznego Kosiarza. Jeśli zapłaci wystarczająco dużo, może się to powieść, lecz jeśli zapłaci za mało, Sim powróci pod postacią zombie. Jeśli zaś zapłaci bardzo mało, Śmierć zabierze pieniądze i rozłączy się. Galeria thumb|right|200px 607px-Simsdwauniv009-1000.jpg|Życie akademickie Przyjęcie.jpg|Przyjęcie w Bractwie Studenckim the-sims-2-na-studiach_1452.jpg|Pożegnanie sims-2-na-studiach_1052.jpg|Zespół studencki Kategoria:Dodatki do The Sims 2 Kategoria:The Sims 2: Na studiach en:The Sims 2: University es:Los Sims 2: Universitarios fr:Les Sims 2: Académie